Emerald Guards
Emerald Guard/Hunters "Social, Intelligent, Trustworthy." Now known as the Emerald Hunters and currently run only by one (Iris the zombie horse) this guard type hold a very important task, they must have the ability to engage potential group members almost immediately, with expert knowledge of Rkade and interesting facts about exciting things the member can do should they join.Emerald Hunters are the recruiting guard, who find the best rangers back on earth to join the group and subsequently a squad. We want quality over quantity and try their hardest to recruit those who will be active, engaged, loyal and of course: sweet and kind. * The Emerald Hunter will send exciting information to the interviewee asking specific questions to gather certain pieces of information, ie: age range, interests, potential engagement. * They will show the map of Rkadia, send a link to the Rkade Wikia page, explain the fun activities that monopolize the group and describe the fun that can be had. * They will then, using the skills they have learned, judge whether this person is an appropriate fit. (Important note, the Hunter must know how to keep the potential member engaged and excited about joining the group) * If the Hunter approves they will help the new ranger make their first good deed post, watch over them as they collect their 7 stickers commenting updates on each post before contacting the trainee dorms master when it finally becomes time to add them to the dorms to have even more fun. Below is the kind of question template used to recruit new rangers. OKAY so This group is just the most amazing thing I’ve ever been a part of It’s a safe haven for those of a like Mind to have a safe environment where we can be ourselves We have created a world called Rkadia where we exist harmoniously The group even has a made up currency because we don’t deal with money We are family friendly so no nsfw (There is an 18+ group but you must have appropriate id to enter) We have shops were we can buy art for tickets a yard sale where you can buy art for cash (only time cash is exchanged) BUT THATS NOT ALL We have contests Rp events Quizzes Group chats Squad chats Pokemon go chat Even a support group The fun never ends The main page can be as active as the group chats We have squads to call home where we make friends and have fun Each squad has their own theme and lore It’s amazing and everyone always has fun This is our wiki page, kind of like a guidebook to the group if you will, as it’s so complex ^^ we like to keep up to date comprehensive info about it ^^ It’s been a real labour of love I can tell you https://rkadesoupersweetsquad.fandom.com/wiki/RkadeSouperSweetSquad_Wiki All the points on the map are the squads each with a leader and a fun story ^^ (show map at this point) It’s KELLys wonderful group ^^ He and his husband, Robby created it and now it’s 250 members strong I mean it’s not the biggest furry group by any means but it’s a really amazing one I’d say If there’s ever a conflict issue (It’s extremely rare) We please ask you to come to me or KELLy and we will help resolve the issue, this is so we can safeguard our members at all times Category:Master List Category:Emerald Guards